Whisper to a Scream
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: Zane had a perfect life. Until one accident almost cost him and his cousin their lives. They thought that had escaped their past. But what happens when it catches up to them? In this story the cast are juniors. You'll understand why as you read this.
1. The Call

**Whisper to a Scream**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**A/N I've decided to name this Whisper to a Scream instead of Not As Perfect As He Seems. That title will be used later. I hope you enjoy it. Read my other story if you get the chance.**

Description: Zane had a perfect life. Until one accident almost cost him and his cousin their lives. They thought that had escaped their past. But what happens when it catches up to them? In this story the cast are juniors. You'll understand why as you read this.

* * *

><p>Zane was always so happy. He had a wonderful boyfriend (whose parents still aren't very happy with a gay son), he has a wonderful family, and cousin who had stayed with him when her parents found out she was a lesbian. But other than that his life was perfect. That is until he got a call from a stranger.<p>

It started at the Dot where Zane, Riley, Anya, and Fiona were at having fun and just hanging out. Riley was excited for senior year. He had already planned what he had wanted to do.

"So guys, it's official. I want to play pro ball." Riley said excitedly. Zane was happy that Riley was finally being himself now.

"Well, I want to be a doctor. So at least I can watch your back when you're out there on the field. Plus it would be awesome to be with my guy and do things we'd love." Zane said. Just then Zane's phone rang.

"Uh excuse me guys I gotta take this." Zane said and got up to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi." The voice said. Zane was confused.

"Um, is there something I could help you with?" he asked.

"Yeah there is…"then the voice changed, "You can help me plan your death." Zane's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it for 2 years. He thought it was over.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"The question isn't who I am. The question is; do you want to die tonight?" Zane swallowed hard.

"Look whoever you are, leave me alone." Zane spat. But the voice just laughed.

"This isn't over. It's just the beginning. You thought you could just pretend what happened didn't happen? Well you're wrong. I'm coming for you, your cousin, and all your little friends." And then the line went dead.

_Oh no. Could this mean that my past is finally catching up to me? This isn't good. Maybe this is a joke. We killed that killer anyway, so how could they contact me? _Zane thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off and went back to his table.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked. Zane smiled at him.

"Everything is just fine." He replied. But he still couldn't shake that weird feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

* * *

><p>That night Clare Edwards was at her home with her boyfriend Eli. They were watching a horror movie. Clare would jump every time something scary would happen. This made Eli very happy.<p>

"Ugh! You know I hate horror movies. They're a load of crap." She said. Eli looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. Horror movies are a way of life. They teach us valuable lessons." He said.

"But it's insulting. These movies are just about a bunch of stupid killers who chase stupid girls who run up the stairs and when they should be running out of the front door." Clare ranted.

"Oh please, you totally stole that line from _Scream_." Eli smirked. Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's still true in my books. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Clare then went on ahead upstairs. Eli waited until he heard the door close. He decided to play a game with his girlfriend.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed Clare's cellphone number, blocking his phone number in the process.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" he said in a deep voice. Clare frowned.

"Eli this is so stupid. Stop playing around." Clare said. Eli was just about to say something else when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He went to go see what it was.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Clare asked. Eli saw that the window was open. He sighed with relief as he went over and closed it.

"Nothing, it's just that your window was open. No big deal." Eli said. When he turned around he saw a figure in black.

"Clare stop fooling around." Eli said. Clare looked at her phone in shock.

"What are you talking about? I'm upstairs." Clare said. Eli wasn't fooled though.

"Oh really? Then who is this in front of me then hmm?" Clare's eyes got wide.

"Eli, I'm serious. You know I don't play these games." Clare said in a frantic voice. The figure in black pulled out a knife and held it in their hand.

"Clare if this isn't a prank, then who is this in your house?" Eli asked suddenly realizing the danger he was in.

"ELI RUN!" Clare yelled through the phone. The killer then lunged towards Eli who quickly ducked. He then ran towards the front door which was suddenly hard to open. When he turned around the killer was running towards him again. Eli dodged it again and ran up the stairs to Clare's room where she quickly locked the door.

"Come on, we can use the balcony." Clare while raising the window. The banging on the door continued. When Clare was successfully out on the balcony she reached for Eli to come too. But just when Eli was about to grab her hand, blood spilled from his mouth. Clare was shocked by this. Eli stared at her with wide green eyes and was then pulled back into the room and stabbed to death. Clare tried to escape but wasn't fast enough. The killer stabbed her in the back and she fell down on the ground. She cried out in pain. The killer turned her over so she could be on her back.

"No please, don't do this. Please!" she begged. But the killer stabbed her in the chest 4 times. As the killer watched blood come out of Clare's mouth, they picked her up and threw her body off of the balcony. She screamed as she fell to her death. The killer peered over the edge as Clare's body had landed on the side walk. Blood poured from her head and mouth. When the police arrived the killer was nowhere to be found.

**Here it is. The all new story i've been working on. Still ****working on it ****of course . Sorry to all the Eclare fans about them dying first. Couldn't resist. Review plz and non members can review too. xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	2. Deja Vu

**Chapter 2: Déjà Vu**

The next day at Degrassi High School, there was news reporters everywhere. Zane walked down the street to the school, since his parents were the 'home one minute and gone the next' because of work, they let him stay at home by his self. He was shocked at how the school was. Either people were crying or people were asking what happened. Zane immediately found Riley and held his hand.

"Oh my god, it looks like a circus around here. What happened?" he asked.

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy were killed last night." Riley said shaking his head. Zane felt his heart drop. _This couldn't really be happening again, could it? _He asked himself.

"Wow, that's horrible. How did it happen?" Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"They say Eli was stabbed to death and Clare was thrown from her balcony. It was about four stories high." Zane couldn't believe it. He thought this was all over, but it seems that it's a long way from that.

"Did they catch who did it?" Zane asked hopeful. Riley shook his head.

"Damn, I feel so bad for their families. I hope this killer is caught soon." Zane said.

Throughout the whole day Zane felt as if he were in a trance. He really felt that this was starting all over again. He felt like he was in a horror movie. He would definitely be calling his cousin soon. Summer wasn't that far away, but since this crazy stuff was happening, the School Board decided to let the kids out early.

"Alright kids due to the recent murders, school will be let out early for the summer. Stay inside and be safe. We'll see you soon." Mr. Simpson called over the P.A. Everyone was excited and when the bell rang for summer. Zane was on his way home when Riley walked up to him.

"He ready for some one-on-one time tonight?" he asked his blue eyes gleaming. Zane didn't really want to be alone tonight since there was obviously a killer out there. But he also didn't want to get Riley caught in the middle of this.

"Uh, not tonight. Rain check?" Zane asked. Riley smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss in the cheek.

"Definitely, I call you tonight alright?" Riley asked walking backwards. Zane nodded his yes. When Zane got home he immediately called his cousin Emily Fields.

* * *

><p>Emily was out hanging with her girls Aria, Spencer, and Hannah. With the whole 'A' thing being over, she was finally happy. She had a beautiful girlfriend and her family finally accepted her.<p>

"Alright guys who's up for mannies and petties?" Aria asked. The girls giggled with glee. Emily's phone rang and she smiled at who it was.

"Hey guys it's my cousin. I'll be back." She said heading to the bathroom.

"Hey Zane what up?" Emily said laughing. Zane just got straight to the point.

"It's happening again." He said sternly. Emily's smiled quickly disappeared.

"It can't be. I thought it was over." Emily said.

"Well apparently someone else doesn't." Zane said.

"How do we know if this is for real?" Emily asked.

"We don't, but two kids at my school are dead. That's really weird, don't you think?" Zane said. Emily hesitated and then answered.

"Yeah it is. Okay here's the deal, find out as much as you can about what happened. I'll do my part down here." Emily said.

"Okay and Em. Be careful. I can't lose my cousin." Zane said.

"You know I will. And besides I've faced worse and lived to tell the tale." Emily laughed.

"Alright, bye," Zane said.

"Bye." Emily said and hung up her phone. She went back over to her table and began to talk to her friends. None of them knowing what happened in her past before the whole 'A' thing. It was a secret that she hoped stayed a buried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Zane's place he had sat down and started to read a book. Since Riley had already called him, he had nothing else to do. While he was reading he heard a noise. He looked up from his book and walked over to his window and looked out. He saw nothing but darkness. Ever since the phone call and the deaths at school, he was really freaked out. Zane was then startled by his home phone ringing.<p>

_It must be Riley calling to check up on me again._ Zane thought to himself.

"What is it Riley? Are you checking up on me again?" Zane asked with a smile.

"Not exactly." The voice said on the other line. Zane's smile slowly melted away.

"Who is this, huh? What do you want?" Zane asked.

"It's quite simply Zane, I want you… dead. And trust me that will happen soon enough. But until then, you're gonna suffer." The voice said.

"No, I won't let you do this! These are innocent people." Zane said.

"I honestly don't care. You left this town, after everything that happened. Now it's coming back to haunt you." The voice laughed. Zane began to tremble.

"Leave me alone!" Zane shouted. The voice just continued to laugh.

"I wonder what your little boyfriend's guts would look like." Zane then stood still in utter horror.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I'm standing right outside his house now. Cute kid, too bad for you though." The voice giggled.

"Please don't do this." Zane said with teary eyes.

"And the best part is that he's home alone. No other obstacles. Damn, I was kind of hoping for a family kill, but he'll do." The voice said. Zane started to walk towards the cabinet.

"No, no, please. He has nothing to do with this!" Zane screamed.

"I know, but you do. I told you, you were gonna suffer." The voice said and hung up.

"But wait…!" Zane said. He ran over to the cabinet, grabbed his keys and coat and rushed out of his house. He was speeding to get over to his boyfriends house.

* * *

><p>Riley had just gotten finished washing his dishes and was about to head up to bed. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing.<p>

"Hello?" he asked. Zane was rushing to get over to Riley's house. He picked up his cell and dialed Riley's number.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. The phone said.

"Shit! He must've answered the phone." Zane said going faster on the road.

"Hey." The voice said. Riley was confused by this.

"Okay, who is this?" he asked.

"The last person you'll see before you die." Riley was looking around his living room in shock.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but it needs to stop." Riley said.

"It's a fun game though. And you _will _answer!" the voice shouted angrily.

"Yeah right; later loser."

"Don't you hang up on…!" The voice couldn't finish because Riley had hung up the phone.

"Those bastards are so immature. People died, you'd think that they'd have some shred of respect." Riley said on his way to his bedroom. Zane was speeding to get to Riley's house. He tried the phone again and got the 'The number you have reached has been disconnected' saying and only went faster.

Riley was sitting on his bed when the lights went out. He looked around for a flashlight and turned it on.

_What the hell is going on? _He asked himself. Riley walked downstairs to the power box. The lines had been cut.

"No how the hell did that happen?" Riley said to no one in particular. When he turned around there was a masked figure staring at him.

"Now who the fuck are you?" Riley yelled. The figure then came at Riley with a large knife. Riley ducked and turned around.

"Oh alright, you wanna play this game, huh?" Riley then tackled the killer and tried to get the knife away. Then Riley suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned around to see another masked figure. He pushed the other figure out of the way and ran through the house.

When Zane finally arrived, he saw that the lights were off in Riley's house.

"Okay this could mean 3 things. 1. Riley's asleep, safe and sound. 2. Riley's dead or 3 Riley's in trouble." Zane said. When he heard a loud noise from inside, he quickly called 911.

"Hello what is your emergency?" the lady asked.

"My boyfriend's in danger! The killer is in his house!" Zane yelled.

"Is he hurt?"

"I don't know! Just please hurry." Zane gave the Lady Riley's address.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stay on the line…" Zane threw the phone down and ran across Riley's yard.

* * *

><p>Inside, Riley was in his room hiding. Considering that there were two killers instead of one, he was out numbered. He was also wounded; he had been stabbed in the back. Riley reached around for his spare flashlight. When he found it he went over to his window. He saw Zane running around outside. Riley shined the flashlight out the window and caught Zane's attention. Zane gave him a signal to hide. Just then, the door opened and one of the killers grabbed Riley from behind. Zane saw the whole thing and screamed. He ran to the front door, but it was locked. So Zane broke the glass with his foot and unlocked it.<p>

Riley was then thrown onto the bed and was held down. He tried to fight as much as he could. But it didn't work. He was stabbed in the stomach 2 times. As he coughed up blood, he heard Zane's voice.

Zane couldn't see that well in the dark house, but he did hear the noises from upstairs.

"Riley?" Zane called as he ran upstairs. What he saw, terrified him. It was Riley on the bed covered in blood. "Oh no!" Zane cried as he went over to his boyfriend. Riley was still alive for the moment, but he was gurgling trying to speak.

"Shh, don't speak." Zane cautioned. Then Zane was suddenly pulled back by his hair. The killer then threw him against the wall. Zane crouched down in fear, as the killer picked him and held him against the wall. The other killer walked up to Riley and stared at him.

"Oh god! Leave him alone!" Zane yelled and tried to move, but the one that had him just pushed him back. Zane watched as Riley tried to move, but the other killer held him down and stabbed him again.

"NO!" Zane yelled and was able to break free. He tackled the killer by Riley and fought with him, that is until the other killer jumped in. All three of them fought until they heard sirens. Zane was knocked against the dresser and the two killers escaped. He went over to Riley who wasn't moving and waited with him.

At the hospital, Zane found out that Riley was in critical condition, but he'd be fine. When the Stavros parents got there it was a whole different story. They actually blamed him.

"I want you to stay away from our son. Your kind are menaces to society. It's sin!" Mrs. Stavros said.

"Not to mention, it's disgusting. Leave at once!" Mr. Stavros said. Zane looked like a sad puppy, but knew he should leave. He went home and crashed. The phone rang shortly after.

"Hello?" Zane asked.

"Poor boyfriend, it looks like he might live. Too bad about that." The voice said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Zane asked. He heard wicked laughter on the other end.

"Well you know what you did. I will get to you, even if I have to slaughter every one of your friends. I won't stop until you and Emily are DEAD!" the line went dead. Zane knew what he had to do. He went into his room and packed his clothes. He was going to see Emily _now_. Maybe it would save Riley's life and everyone else's for that matter if he did leave. Zane hopped in his car and went on the road. But before he got too far he sent out a last text message.

_Sorry. You're too important to me, Riley. By me leaving it'll benefit you. I love you. __Zane._

**Alright here's chapter 2. Review plz and i'll have another chapter up as soon as i can. And don't worry, you'll find out more about Zane's past soon.**


	3. Where's Zane?

**Chapter 3: Where's Zane?**

Riley awoke to the sounds of his hospital monitor. He looked around confused. His mother came in the room and smiled.

"You're awake. Oh my god." She came over and hugged her son. Riley just stared at her. He then rubbed his hands through his hair.

"What happened?" he asked. His mother had a mask of sadness on her face.

"Um, you were attacked last night. That zesty boy called the ambulance for you. For that I am grateful, but I still don't like him." Mrs. Stavros said. Riley shook his head in confusion.

"I was attacked, how?"

"Well apparently those vicious murderers who attacked those other kids, tried to attack you. You were severely injured." She said. Riley rubbed his stomach and felt his stitches. They hurt.

"Oh man. My back hurts too." Riley said.

"That wasn't as bad as your stomach though. You were stabbed an awful lot. Your father says that you could've died." Mrs. Stavros said with tears in her eyes. Anya then came in the room holding flowers.

"Hey, future QB; I brought you some get well flowers." Fiona came in behind her and smiled. Mrs. Stavros left the room to give them privacy,

"And I helped pick them out." She said happily. Riley smiled at his friends. He was glad to see some smiling faces, but there was one in particular that he didn't see.

"Where's Zane?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Zane was on his way to Rosewood, <em>Pennsylvania, to see his cousin. It was a long 7 hours and 42 minutes but he could do it. He had already called Emily to let her know he was on his way. Zane felt really bad that he just up and left like that, but he felt that it was the only way to keep everyone he loved out of harm's way. This was his and Emily's problem and only they could fix it.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, come on; where's Zane? I would've thought that he would've come to see me." Riley said looking down. Anya went over to his bed and sat down beside him.<p>

"He'll show, I mean, you're his boyfriend. Why wouldn't he come?" she asked. Riley thought about it for a moment and a thought occurred to him.

"Can one of you go and get my parents. I believe I know why Zane isn't here." Riley said adjusting himself in his bed. Fiona then came back into the room with Riley's parents.

"Is something wrong son?" Mr. Stavros asked.

"Um, yeah, something is very wrong. Why isn't my boyfriend here?" Riley asked angrily. His parents were in awe. "Well?"

"We don't think you should be around that boy. He is kind of weird and by hanging around him it makes you weird." Mr. Stavros said. Riley noticed that they didn't even pay attention to the word 'boyfriend'.

"Weird as in…" Riley asked. His mother signed and sat where Anya was originally sitting.

"He is a homosexual. We don't want you around him because you could turn into one too." She said.

"But ma, I'm already one. I told you guys this already. I'm not saying it again!" Riley shouted. Fiona stood in the background with Anya.

"Wow, my mom was extremely caring to my coming out." She whispered. Anya just smiled at her. Mr. Stavros stood by his wife.

"Son, this is just a phase. There are plenty of women out there just waiting for you." Riley started to get angry.

"I don't like women, I like Zane. Now if you can't accept that, then leave!" Riley said pointing at the door. His parents got up and walked towards the door. His mother looked like she wanted to cry.

"We'll be back soon. Until then, that boy is not allowed in your room." Mr. Stavros said walking out. Riley laid his head back against his pillow.

"I can't believe them! Poor Zane's probably worried sick. Anya can you call him for me, please?" Riley asked. Anya nodded her head and walked outside.

"Fiona, I need you to go to my house and pick up some things for me." Fiona had a look of nervousness on her face.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea." She said. Riley was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Fiona thought of a way to tell him that his house was being treated as a crime scene. So she just said it as sweetly as possible.

"Okay, well, your house is sort of being treated as a crime scene. You know, because you were almost attacked. You want a smoothie? I'll go get us some smoothies." She said while batting her eye lashes heading towards the door. Riley looked distant.

"No, no, Fiona. No smoothies. Oh man, this is horrible. When will I be able to get out?" he asked. Fiona shrugged her shoulders.

"They said you were injured pretty badly, so maybe a few weeks tops. Its summer time, so at least you won't have to worry about school." Fiona said while smiling. Riley couldn't help but return the smile.

"You always know how to make bad situations seem good, huh?" Fiona blushed.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Fiona laughed and so did Riley. Anya came back into the room.

"He's not answering his phone." She said. Riley was lost at this point.

"He was here earlier, but then he left." Fiona said.

"Well that was because of my parents." Riley said. All three teens were confused as to where Zane could've gone.

* * *

><p>Zane had reached Emily's house and knocked on the door. She opened it with a huge smile.<p>

"Hey cousin! I'm so glad you're here." Emily said welcoming Zane inside. She took his bag and took it up to the guest room. When they entered it, she sat the bag down.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Zane asked. Emily thought for a moment.

"Well, we sure as hell can't let him kill our friends and family. So we're gonna have to find a way to lure him out. We both know hiding won't work." Zane looked at the ground.

"It's two of them this time, Em." Zane said. Emily was shocked.

"Oh no. This just gets worse and worse." She said. Zane sat down on the bed.

"So how's the boyfriend?" She asked putting her hands in her pockets. Zane looked at her with sad eyes.

"He's fine, last time I checked. But um, I had to get out of there. It could've been 10 times worse…!" Emily grabbed Zane's trembling hands.

"Hey, we'll figure this out_ together_. We did it before, we can do it again." Emily said hopeful. Zane smiled and hugged her. They were in for a long summer.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and Riley was finally able to go home. After all that physical therapy and eating only liquids, he was finally able to do some normal things. When he got into his bedroom, he just looked around. It seemed so different now. His furniture was brand new, he had a new bed, and his walls were repainted. It was as if nothing had ever happened. But it did, he would never forget that horrible night. He sat on his bed thinking, but decided to get up. There were too many memories of what happened on his bed. Granted it was a new one, but he still felt weird about it. His mother came into the room with a laundry basket.<p>

"So, do you like your new room, or does it bring back memories?" she asked. Riley shook his head. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I really hope they catch this maniac before he hurts someone else."

"So do I." Riley said emotionless and sat at his desk. Mrs. Stavros gave him a sad look and then exited his room. Riley grabbed his phone and looked at it. He had a message from Zane. After he read it, he felt his heart drop.

_He left because of me? _He thought to himself. He quickly called Zane, but got no reply. _Where could he have gone?_ Riley began to think about past conversations he had with Zane.

_So your cousin's a lesbian huh, how'd her parents take it? _Riley asked.

_Not well, she had to live with us for a while. But eventually they came around and we drove all the way back to Rosewood. _Zane said.

_Rosewood? _Riley asked.

_It's a town in Pennsylvania. Since I let her live with me, she owes me a favor. We used to do this when we were little. Any time we were scared we'd find each other. We felt safer together then apart. She's like a big sister. _Zane said. That's when it hit Riley. Zane went to be with his cousin! The only question is… why? Since Riley didn't know the answer, he was gonna take a little road trip to find out.

**Ooh, road trip. The next chapter will disclose Zane's past. Review and i'll post more. This story will get better. Trust me. Non-members can review too. xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Riley couldn't believe it. His boyfriend had just up and left him. Riley went over to his closet and started packing some clothes. His father came up to his room and stared at him.

"Hey son, where are you going, got a hot date with one of those cheerleaders?" he asked hopeful. Riley let out an angry sigh and continued packing.

"I already explained this to you once. I'm gay! My boyfriend's missing so I'm gonna go find him." Riley said. Mr. Stavros was livid. He went over to Riley and stopped him from packing.

"What are you doing?" Riley shouted.

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake. By going after that queer, you'll be making yourself look like one. And I won't have it!" Mr. Stavros said taking Riley's bag and putting it back in his closet.

"Dad, I really like him, okay? Why won't you or mom let me be happy?" Riley asked.

"Because being with a man won't make you happy. It will make you a freak. What would our family think?" Riley started to turn red.

"You know what…? I don't care what anyone else thinks. It's my life!" Riley shouted. Mr. Stavros smiled at him.

"You're not an adult yet, son. So what we say goes. Get ready for dinner." Mr. Stavros said leaving Riley alone. Riley was heated. He sat down on his bed to think. Then that's when he came up with a plan. Oh he was gonna find Zane and get to the bottom of this. Riley went back over to his closet and took out his suitcase and began packing again. Once everything was finished he went downstairs for dinner. It was pretty quiet actually. No one said a word; Riley decided to break the silence.

"This mac and cheese is great ma." He said smiling. Mrs. Stavros smiled at her son.

"So, uh dad, I plan on becoming the new QB for Degrassi in the fall. How cool is that?" Riley asked with a fake smile. His father looked up from his plate and smiled.

"That is good. This is just what you need. Think of all the schools you could get in to on an athlete's scholarship." Riley actually started to loosen up a bit. "Yeah, and then all those female fans that will be at your doorstep asking for autographs and maybe even some dates." That pretty much blew it for Riley. He gave another fake smile.

"Yeeeaaaahhh." Riley said. When dinner was over, Riley went upstairs and pretended to be asleep. Once he knew his parents were asleep too, he grabbed his suitcase and some cash that he had been saving and hopped out of his window. He was then on the next bus to Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

"Okay Zane, here I come." Riley said taking his seat.

* * *

><p>Zane awoke that morning to the smell of eggs. He went downstairs to see Emily and her girlfriend Maya in the kitchen smiling and laughing. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of her.<p>

"Morning guys, or should I say ladies?" Zane asked sitting down. The girls smiled at him.

"Ha, funny. We're lesbians not dykes, dude. But we forgive you." Maya said smiling.

"So what's on the list for today?" Emily asked. Zane thought for a moment.

"Well, I could do some sight-seeing before we start our big project." Zane said hinting towards Emily about their current situation. Emily caught the hint and nodded her head. The trio ate breakfast and chatted about life.

* * *

><p>Riley was asleep when the bus reached its destination. He got off the bus and went to walk around town. He went to a store and grabbed something to eat.<p>

_Alright Zane, where could you be? _Riley thought to himself. He then grabbed a map and started to mark locations where he thought Zane might go to.

* * *

><p>Back at Emily's place, Zane had showered and was on his way out. He kissed Emily and Maya on the cheek and left. He went to his favorite art spot where he and Emily used to go. Man, did it bring up memories. While Zane was thinking, he looked across the street and saw a guy holding a map with a back pack on.<p>

_That guy sure looks familiar. _Zane thought to himself and walked across the street. He walked up to the guy and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, are you lost?" Zane asked.

"Uh, yeah I am…" the guy turned around and it was Riley!

"Riley?" Zane asked. Riley smiled at him and hugged him. Zane was hesitant but hugged him anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You just got up and left town. What's up with that?" Riley asked. Zane knew he would have to tell the truth eventually.

"Come walk with me." Was all he could say. Zane and Riley went for a walk in the Rosewood Park. It was a beautiful day after all.

"Okay, there are some things that uh, I kept from you, about my past anyway." Zane said looking at the ground. Riley held on to his hand for sympathy. "About 2 years ago, I lived in Astoria, Oregon. I had a great life, perfect if you will." Riley nodded his head for Zane to continue. "Well, one night a group of friends and my cousin and I went out. We were huge scary movie lovers. They wanted to play a prank that involved one of our favorite scary movies and so they did. Emily and I stayed out of it though. Someone died because of our little prank and we ran. We decided to keep it a secret and to take it to our graves. But obviously someone found out about it, and they started to kill off my friends one by one. When it was our turn, we killed the killer by trapping him on a boat. He fell over aboard and that was it. We moved away from Oregon. Emily and I were lucky enough to escape with our lives. But now, it's happening again. Two people in our town died Riley, and you were almost killed too because if me. I _had _to go." Zane said getting up to face him. Riley let all of what he heard sink in.

"But you don't know it's happening again. Maybe that was just a coincidence. You said yourself that you killed the killer remember?" Riley asked. Zane turned around and faced Riley with a sad look on his face.

"They never found a body. Emily and I lied to the authorities. It was our friends who did the prank, but we could've been accessories to murder. So we lied about not knowing why the killer wanted us to kill us and our friends." Zane said. Riley was awestruck.

"So you're not as innocent as everyone thought, huh?" he asked. Zane shook his head no.

"I just wanted it to be over; I didn't want to involve anybody else." Zane said. Riley got up and grabbed his hands.

"Well, it's too late for that." Zane looked down at the ground sadly. "So, how are we gonna catch this bastard?" Riley asked with a smile. Zane looked up at him and smiled back.

"Your actually gonna help me? Even after your accident?" Zane asked.

"We're both kind of deep in this, so yeah. And besides I like you way too much to let anyone kill you. We'll protect each other and take this asshole down." Riley said. Zane hugged his boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Alright let's do this. But first, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Zane said taking Riley back to Emily's house.

**Wow it seems like Zane had a horrible past. Poor Guy. Review please and i'll write more. Non-members can review too, so tell anybody you know. I'd really appreciate it! xoxo ShadowBeauty.**


	5. The More the Deadlier

**Chapter 5: The More the Deadlier**

When the boys returned to Emily's house, she welcomed them inside. Maya had a huge smile on her face as well.

"So this must be the famous Riley, Zane's been talking about." Maya said. Riley blushed as he sat down on the couch. "He's cute Zane."

"Thanks Maya. Now Emily, Riley knows about our current situation. Does Maya know too?" Zane asked. Emily shook her head 'yes'. "Well okay then. So what do we do?"

"Well, I think we should all stick together. We're all better off together then apart anyway." Emily said. Everybody agreed to this.

"Yeah, because it's not like the killer or killers will come after all of us at the same time anyway." Riley said.

"Now Emily, you don't have any friends that are in town that could become targets right?" Zane asked. Emily shook her head no. Just when everybody was getting deep into a conversation, Spencer and Toby walked in.

"Hey, Spence, Toby; what are you two doing here? I thought you two were going with your parents and Melissa to the Hampton's." Emily said surprised. Spencer shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Nah, I told them to go without me. I didn't feel like going away this summer. Besides I have you and Toby to keep me company…" Spencer looked around the room and saw Maya and two new faces there too. "Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Spencer and this is Toby." Spencer said and waved to Riley and Zane. They happily waved back.

"Um, Spence, Toby, this is my cousin Zane and his boyfriend Riley." Emily said pointing to the boys.

"Nice to meet both of you." Zane said and flashed his dazzling smile. Spencer blushed at the sight.

"Oh, Em, your cousin is absolutely charming." Spencer said laughing. Everybody joined in after that.

"Okay, Spence tell them what happened today." Toby said. Spencer looked up at him and nodded her head.

"So, we were in the park right, just talking and kissing…" Emily interrupted.

"Okay gross, please get to the point." She laughed. Spencer laughed too.

"Alright, alright, so I get this weird phone call right? The person asks 'Do you want to die tonight?' He totally ripped that off of _Scream_. So I hung up on him. I don't even know how he got my number or knew my name." Spencer said. Emily gave Zane a look.

"Hmm that is strange. Well you two should like, go to the Hampton's with your family. Just in case." Emily said trying to get Toby and Spencer to leave.

"No, I feel that it would be better to stick around here. Just in case that person tries to bother any of us. With us all together we'll be fine." Spencer said. Emily and Zane sighed a sad sigh. As it got later, Maya decided that she needed to go and get something out of her house.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to my house to pick up a few things." Maya said getting up.

"I'll come too." Emily said getting up. Maya turned around and grabbed Emily's hands.

"I'll be fine. It's just across the street alright. I'll call you as soon as I walk out this door." Maya said pointing to Emily's front door.

"Alright, just be careful, okay?" Emily asked. Maya gave her a quick kiss.

"I will, watch me from your window if you're so worried." Maya laughed. Emily and the gang laughed with her. "I'll be back." Maya said and then slide out the door. Emily and her friends decided to go upstairs and look out the window.

"Wow so protective. What's going on?" Toby asked. Emily thought quickly on her feet.

"Well, Spencer said she had gotten a weird phone call right? So I feel obligated to protect everyone as a safety precaution." Toby gave a nod of understanding. Once they got up to Emily's room, they waited. Emily looked out of her window and saw Maya walking to her house. Just then the phone rang and startled everybody. Emily answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Can you see me alright?' Maya asked. Emily gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was her girlfriend on the phone instead of someone else.

"Yeah I can. Please hurry. I'm really on edge about you being there all alone." Emily answered.

"Hmph, I'm fine. I just had to pick up some sneakers. Now before you say anything, I really like these sneakers. They're sparkly." Maya said sounding like a little kid. Maya had entered her house and was on her way to her bedroom.

"Ha, ha. Just hurry up please." Emily giggled. Maya rolled her eyes and sat her phone down on the dresser by her bedroom door. Zane's phone started to ring too.

"I wonder who this is. Hello" Zane answered.

"It's nice to see you all together again." that eerie voice said. Zane's eyes widened in fear.

"What do you want?" he asked. Riley, Emily, Toby, and Spencer all looked at Zane.

"It's seems to me that one of your members has left the clique." Zane began to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong babe?" Riley asked.

"Is that Riley I hear? Damn I never thought I'd see or hear from him again. But I'm not worried. Second time's the charm." the voice laughed. Riley then took the phone from Zane.

"Now look here you son of a bitch. I'm tired of you and your stupid games. Now back off!" Riley yelled.

"Nice to hear from you again Riley. How's the scars? I heard you had your stitches out. You may have escaped death once, but I can grantee that it _won't _happen again!" the voice yelled. Riley was beginning to lose his cool.

"Where are you, huh?" Riley asked. The rest of the group started looking around.

"Hey Maya you still there?" Emily asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I'm still looking for my sneakers. I'll be out in a minute." Maya said as innocently as possible.

"No you have to get out now!" Emily said frantically.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"Where are you?" Riley asked again.

"I'm hiding in the closet." the voice said. Riley turned around as did the rest of the group.

"There's no way that you're hiding in there." Riley said as he inched towards the closet. Toby was right beside him ready to lash out at anything that goes near Spencer or Emily.

"What's going on you guys?" Maya asked as she looked out her window across the street to Emily's house. Emily looked back at her.

"We don't know." Emily said. Riley pulled open the closet door and pushed the hangers back.

Nothing.

"You're a liar and you need to go to hell." Riley said into the phone.

"I _never _said I was in _Emily's _closet." the voice said. Everyone was in shock. Then all of a sudden the killer jumped out of Maya's closet and tried to stab her. All the other kids heard were her screams. They all rushed to the window to see what was happening. All they saw was a black figure in a _Scream_ costume chasing after Maya.

'No!" They all cried out. Maya dodge the killer and ran for her door. But she was too late. By the time she reached her door the killer had stabbed her in the back.

Emily back away from the window in horror as they all watched Maya being thrown on to her bed. While everybody else was watching this horrible sight, they didn't notice Emily sneak out of the bedroom. Emily rushed down the stairs and out of the front door. Once she was outside she could still hear Maya's screams. She made a mad dash over to Maya's house.

Upstairs in Emily's bedroom everyone was still in shock about what was happening. But something caught Zane's attention. He saw Emily running across the street to Maya's house. At first he thought he was dreaming but when he turned around and saw that Emily was missing, he and the rest of the gang piled put of the room.

"Spencer call the police. I'll go get Emily." Zane said. Riley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you nuts, that's what he or she wants? To get you two together so they can finish you off. I'm coming with you." Riley said.

"Riley you still have the pain spots from where your stitches are. I'll go." Zane said. And with that he was out of the front door.

Meanwhile, Maya's front door was locked so Emily grabbed a house plant and threw it through the door. When she looked up the killer threw Maya's face through the window and turned her over so that her face was facing the rest Emily's house. Emily quickly unlocked the door and ran upstairs. When she reached Maya's room, she saw a terrible sight. There was blood everywhere. It was terrible. Maya's back was facing the door. Emily went over to her and nudged her.

"Maya?" she asked. When she didn't get a reply she turned Maya over to reveal that her intestines were hanging out of her stomach. Emily had to resist the urge of gagging. All of a sudden Maya's phone began to ring. Emily picked it up and answered it.

"What?" she said weakly.

"It seems to me that your little group is starting to decrease in size." the voice laughed.

"You're an ass." Emily said her voice cracking.

"This is a preview of coming events. Zane knows what it feels like. But you, you've got it worse. Your little girlfriend is actually dead. Zane's boyfriend got to _live_. Now that's not far." the voice said sounding sarcastic.

"Why don't you actually come for us, huh? Why pick off our loved ones?" Emily asked.

"Oh Emily, you think you're still the star? This isn't a swim meet honey. It isn't all about _you._"

"This isn't a damn movie or a soap opera either!" Emily shouted.

"It will be." the voice said.

"These are innocent people. Leave them out of this." Emily demanded.

"Spare me the lecture. You and Zane have done very well by all of this bloodshed haven't you? Well what about the town you two left behind. I've got plans for you two. I'm gonna slit your throat and make you watch as I gut your cousin Zane. You two will die when I fucking want you too. But until then, like I told Zane, you're gonna suffer." and then the line went dead.

Outside of the house the police had arrived when Zane was about to cross the street. They all talked for the longest trying to calm the teenagers down. Spencer had, had enough of it and snuck off to Maya's house to check on Emily. When she got upstairs she saw the horrible sight too.

"Come on Em. Let's go." Spencer said as she pulled Emily from off of the bed. They stood out in the hallway and talked.

"What the hell is going on?" Spencer said and then out of nowhere the killer wearing a _Scream _costume came at Spencer from behind.

"Look out!" Emily cried as she pushed Spencer out of the way. The killer's knife did cut Spencer's shoulder though. Emily grabbed onto the killer and they both fell down the stairs. The killer pulled Emily up and threw her into a wall. Emily quickly grabbed a vase and smashed it against the killer's face. Boy did they bounce back fast because they tripped Emily and she fell on her back. They then tried to stab her in the chest but Emily caught on to the killer's hands and kept them from getting any closer to her chest. She then flipped the killer over and they rolled down the rest of the stairs. Once the killer was on their feet again, they tried to grab Emily, but she kicked them away. She then got up and did a round house kick on the killer. They were then out cold. The police then arrived and came inside the house. Emily was thrilled that this was finally over. She turned to greet them.

"He or she is over here." she said pointing to the spot where the killer laid at.

"Where?" one of the cops asked. Emily turned to see that the killer wasn't where she had last seen him or her. They had escaped out the backdoor.

"Well they were here." Emily said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"How many of them were there?" the cop with light blue eyes asked.

"Just one. But they did the damage of two people." Emily sighed as she walked upstairs to find Spencer crouched down beside a wall holding her shoulder.

"Oh man." Emily said as she brought out a towel and held it against Spencer's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Spence. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Emily said.

"It's alright. We'll talk about it later. Let's get me to a hospital." Spencer chuckled and got up. They met up with the boys an explained everything. Toby had already taken Spencer to the hospital.

"Wow, they got to Maya?" Riley asked. Emily shook her head yes. You could tell she was being strong. That is, until they removed Maya's body from the house in a body bag. That's when Emily lost it. She cried for a good few minutes. Zane held on to Emily for as long as she needed him. When she finally stopped, she just stared up at Maya's house, remembering the sight she had seen.

"Is there anything thing we can do?" Zane asked. Emily wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, we could catch this fucker, before he or she hurts someone else we love." Emily said as she began to walk home.

**Ooh this is getting good. Sorry i've been gone. Computer issues. Working on a Twilight version of Zane and Riley's love. Ps. Did you see the Much Music Promo for them? Zane asked Riley if he's cheating on him. That isnt good. Give lots of reviews. Tell your friends too. Non-members can review too. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	6. To Catch A Killer

**Chapter 6: To Catch a Killer**

The next day Zane and Riley sat down to breakfast. Emily was out running to clear her head. Zane picked up the newspaper and read the headline.

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening. That poor girl. And it's all our fault." Zane said as he put his head in his hands. Riley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey now, it wasn't your fault. Your or Emily couldn't have known that this would happen. But we will catch this guy or girl and take them down. I promise." Riley said giving Zane a warm smile.

"Thanks, I can always count on you." Zane laughed and gave Riley a kiss. Emily then came through the door.

"Alright guys, here's the deal. We are gonna go talk to Blaine and Kurt." she said on her way upstairs. Riley gave her a confused look. "Oh, sorry their apart of this too, but in a minimal way. Blaine and Kurt are our tech whizzes. They can maybe track our phones the next time the killer calls." Emily said.

"Yeah and then maybe we can catch these bastards for good." Riley said. Emily smiled and gave them both 'high 5s'.

"Got that right."

Later that day, Emily, Riley, Zane, Toby, and Spencer pulled up to Blaine's aunt's house. They were all nervous at first but eventually got out of the truck.

"Alright, all we have to do is wait for the killer to call us." Emily said walking up to the door.

"And then Blaine will track the call and then hopefully we find the psychos." Spencer said. Riley rang the doorbell and Kurt answered.

"Hey guys, Blaine told me you'd come over. Come in." he said as he led the gang in. Blaine was in the media room working on some project.

"Hey Blaine, Emily and Zane are here." Kurt said as he sat next to him. Blaine turned around and smiled at his guests; Riley and Zane in particular.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you. Now let's get down to business. This killer hasn't bothered us yet, but I want to prevent it from happening at all. So here's what we're going to do. Eventually the killer will call, so I'll track the call as long as it's longer than 15 to 30 seconds. It'll be easier to track that way." Blaine said.

"Now if that doesn't work then what? We can't let them know about you helping us. We're the last ones left." Emily said. Kurt got up and held her hands.

"We're gonna get through this. We did it before, so we can do it again." Emily smiled.

"Good. Because I think I'm running out of people I love. They got to Maya. Now it's personal, I can't lose any more of you. I won't have it." Emily said. Everyone gave her a round of applause.

"Alright the, let's start waiting." Spencer said.

1

2

3

4

5

6 Hours Later. Riley was playing with the seam on Zane's shirt like a little kid. Zane looked at him with loving eyes.

"What're you doing?" he asked. Riley looked up at him with his baby blue eyes.

"I'm bored. So this seam on your shirt amuses me." he said. Zane laughed and gave him a kiss. Emily looked outside to see that the sun was slowly going down. It was starting to get dark out.

"Okay, so when we're not expecting it, they call us. But when we want them to they don't?" Emily said getting frustrated. Spencer got off of Toby's lap to stand beside her.

"Don't worry, they'll call eventually." she said. Just then Emily's phone rang; Blaine and Kurt were instantly at the computer.

"Okay, keep them on the line for about 15 to 30 seconds." Kurt said.

"I'll try." Emily replied. She took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"Hmm you seem to be doing just fine for someone who just lost the love of their life." the voice chuckled.

"Real funny, but I'm not gonna let you of all people get me down. You're so not worth it." Emily smiled to herself.

"But Maya sure was. Especially how she called out your name while I gutted her until I felt bone." the killer laughed manically. Emily felt her heart drop.

"I'm gonna kill you, you sick bastard!" Emily yelled.

"Not if I kill you first. And good luck finding me. Tonight's gonna be a blast." they said and hung up. Emily put the phone down and looked at Kurt.

"Please tell me you got this?" she asked. Kurt and Blaine gave her a disappointed look.

"Now what?" Toby asked. Emily then thought of something.

"Wait, before the killer hung up, they said something about tonight being a blast…" Emily's voice trailed off.

"Blast? What the hell does that mean?" Riley asked. Blaine got up and started pacing back and forth. Spencer's phone vibrated.

"I think I know. Tonight's that horror movie party. Where all the towns people go to this like, warehouse to watch scary movies. I thought that they had banded that because of what happened in Astoria." Spencer said. Everyone gave her that "How do you know so much?" look. "I did some research."

"Okay, so do you think that it'll all go down there?" Toby asked.

"It's possible. We have to stop them before someone else gets hurt." Zane said. Kurt handed them some webcams.

"Here, so we can monitor what happens there. You'll have to set them up in different areas of the warehouse. We'll keep you updated."

"Alright this has to end tonight." Emily said.

"What's the plan?" Riley asked.

"Well, we'll start by going to the warehouse in hopes of drawing out the killer. And then by catching them on webcam we can catch them in the act and turn them in to the police." Zane said.

"Or kill them." Emily said nonchalantly. Zane looked at her like she was insane.

"Or turn them in, like regular people. We should all leave at different times. We shouldn't all arrive at the same time. If they are there, it could lead to suspicion. So who'll leave first?" Zane asked.

"Why not us? I mean, it's not like the killers actually know who we are. We'll go first, set the equipment up and then we'll call you at separate times." Toby said.

"Alright, be careful." Emily said. Toby and Spencer smiled and left.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Zane said putting his hand on Emily's shoulder. At the Parkston's Warehouse, it already looked hectic. Spencer moaned a little bit.

"Having second thoughts?" Toby asked. Spencer snapped her head around so she could face Toby.

"No! This person or people are stalking our friends. I've been through this once before with Ian trying to kill me. I won't let anyone else get hurt either. Let's go." Spencer as she exited the vehicle. They spent half an hour setting up cameras and went back to the truck and waited. Toby watched the monitor for any suspects while Spencer made the call to Emily.

"Alright, Em, do the boys have a good visual, 'because we do." Emily looked at Blaine's computer monitor. Blaine gave her a thumbs up.

"Affirmative Spence." Emily smiled into the phone.

"Good, come when you get ready." Spencer said and hung up. Emily grabbed her car keys and walked towards the door. Zane walked over to her.

"Hey, can I go with you? I want to pick up my car, so Riley can go with me." Zane said. Emily smiled and said, "Sure."

"Riley stay here and I'll come back for you." Zane said as he turned to go.

"Wait, shouldn't I go with you now?" Riley asked. Zane and Emily shook their heads 'no'.

"If that person is watching I can't have them knowing our plan. Let's just stick to the original one alright? I'll be back. I promise. 20 minutes at the most." Zane said and gave Riley a quick kiss.

"Aww." Blaine and Kurt said together. Emily was suddenly grief-stricken. She had quick flashbacks of Maya and herself. _That bastard's gonna pay for stealing Maya away from me._ Emily thought to herself. She and Zane then left the house. Riley sat on the couch and began to wait.

Emily drove in silence. She was jealous of her cousin. He still had his love. But she focused her anger on the people that took Maya from her. After a few minutes of silence; Zane looked at Emily who had her hand up to her mouth. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Something wrong?" Zane asked. Emily shook her head.

"Lots. Z, lots. This is happening all over again. We've lost so much before and now they took Maya from me. Now they've gone too far." Emily said.

"Well, let's try to end it all tonight." Zane said. When they pulled up to Emily's house, Zane got out.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there, alright?" Emily asked. Zane nodded his head and watched as Emily pulled off. He unlocked his car and began to drive back to Blaine's place.

Riley was sitting around bored as hell, he watched the monitors of the people at that party. Kurt was dosing off. Blaine just read a magazine. Suddenly Riley's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Riley? Is that you?" the voice asked. Riley immediately knew who it was.

"Hi mom." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in Pennsylvania with Zane." Riley said. He could hear his mother gasp.

"What are you doing _there_?"

"I can't tell you, but I'll be home soon." Riley said.

"No, luckily for you we're already here. Come to the Hilton Hotel so you can come home." Mrs. Stavros said.

"Sorry ma, I can't do that."

"Well, at least come and see us, so we know you're okay." she said pleading.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Riley said and hung up. Riley asked Blaine if he could use his car for a few minutes.

"Sure, I have no problem with that." Blaine said as he handed Riley the keys. Riley took them and headed for the hotel.

Meanwhile, back the party, Toby and Spencer were half asleep. They had been there for about an hour now.

"This is so boring." Spencer said rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry, Emily will be here soon, so we'll be able to go inside." Toby said. "Damn, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." he said as he exited the vehicle.

"Be careful." Spencer said.

"I will, just keep watching the monitors. If anything goes wrong, just text me." Toby said.

"Alright, boss." Spencer said and then kissed him. Toby smiled and left, leaving Spencer all alone. While Spencer was playing with her phone, she started to notice one of the cameras was covered up.

"What the hell?" She leaned in closer and looked at the monitor. The cameras were being covered up one by one. "Damn, kids. Always ruining stuff." She pulled out her cell and texted Toby.

_Sum1 is messin' with cams. Gonna check it out. BRB._ She hit send and called Blaine.

"Spencer what's with the cameras?" he asked. Spencer was already on her way into the warehouse.

"Yeah, I know. I'm about to go fix it now." she said and hung up. The place was filled with horror movie lovers. Spencer had uncovered all of the cameras except one. And it was on the second floor over-looking the crowd. She went upstairs and checked it. It was nothing but boxes up there. A perfect place for hiding cameras. She looked at her phone to see if she could get the live feed to show on her IPhone. It worked out pretty well.

Toby came back to the truck to find it empty. He looked around to see if he could see Spencer but he couldn't. His phone vibrated and he looked at the message from Spencer. He was relieved that she was okay. He dialed her number and called her.

"Hey, babe, are the cameras working okay?" she asked. Toby looked at the monitors and all the cameras were up and running. The last one showed Spencer's face. She was talking into it.

"Yeah, they're working fine." Toby said. Just as Spencer was about to put it down, she noticed another webcam up there.

"Hey Toby, there's another webcam up here." Spencer said. Toby furrowed his eyebrows.

"How? We only put one up there. Show it to me." Toby said. Spencer held the camera in a position so that Toby could see it.

"Spencer? That's not one of ours." Toby's voice suddenly sounded anxious. Spencer held the camera by her side where it should what was behind her as she spoke on the phone.

"Then who's is it?" she asked. Then out of nowhere a ghost face costume came charging towards Spencer from behind.

"Spencer, look behind you!" Toby yelled. Spencer was confused but turned around. The killer ran straight for her. She screams and ducked out of the way. She got up and ran towards some boxes to try to throw the killer of her tail. When she went around it and the killer just kept trying to follow, so she knocked the boxes over onto them. She tried to go for the door but the killer stopped her. They held her from behind while she struggled. Spencer used her feet to push herself and the killer back into some more boxes. They finally let her go. She crawled over to where she could see the party-goers so she could yell for help. Toby was racing across the lot to get inside. Spencer was almost to the edge when the killer pulled her back. She kicked the killer and tried to get up, but the killer just held her down. Toby saw this and yelled.

"SPENCER!" The party-goers looked at him like he was crazy. The killer saw him and just as he was getting ready to stab Spencer in the heart, she bucked her hips causing the knife to penetrate her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" she yelled and kicked the killer off her. She rolled off of where she was and landed on some boxes that broke her fall. Toby pulled out his gun and began firing. The crowd went wild and began to disperse. Toby quickly ran over to Spencer.

"Please tell me you got him or her?" she asked with a smile. Toby sadly shook his head. "Shit."

"Well, hopefully the cameras got something." Toby said as held put pressure on Spencer's shoulder.

"Since there was another camera up there, I would surely hope so. Whoever is doing this, is trying to make their own movie." Spencer said as she slowly got up to go to the hospital.

**So what'd you guys think? Scary, adventurous. The Scream Franchise inspired some parts of this story. Read and Review, XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	7. Cut Off Time

**Chapter 7: Cut Off Time**

Zane rushed to get back to Riley. He just felt that it would be better to be with him, especially since he isn't 100% healed. Any impact against his stomach and he's screwed. He pulled up to Blaine's place and parked his car.

"Hey, where's Riley?" Zane asked as he entered the house.

"Oh, he's parents came here. They wanted to meet him at that Hilton hotel. You know how parents can be." Kurt said. Zane didn't feel right.

"You said the Hilton right?" Zane asked on his way to the door. Blaine nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be back." he said and left.

Riley was nervous about seeing his parents since he'd left. While he was driving he noticed a car that had been following him for a while.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He decided to pull over into a Burger King parking lot. He watched as the other car passed him. "Maybe I was just paranoid." Riley then felt where his stitches used to be. It was still sore down there. He took a deep breath and headed towards the hotel. When he got there, he got out of the car. Before he could get to the door, he received a text.

_Your mother and I are worried son. Please come home soon. We miss you and we'll be waiting for you to arrive. Love Dad. _Riley was beyond confused now. He went inside the hotel and went to the receptionist.

"Um, excuse me? Is there anyone in this hotel with the last name 'Stavros'? He asked. The girl smiled at him and checked the computer.

"No sir, I'm afraid not." she said. Riley thanked her and went outside.

"Why would mom say that they'd be here if dad said they wouldn't?" he asked himself. Just then he remembered what Zane had told him a while ago.

"_They'd try just about anything to separate us. And if they succeeded we'd be dead."_ Zane said.

"Uh no, I've got to find him!" Riley said and went running to the car. But before he could get there, he saw a blinding light. He blocked his view with his hand. Then he was hit by a car! He bounced of the windshield and hit the ground with a thud. A figure got out of the car and put Riley's body in the trunk. A few miles out, they threw Riley on the side of the road. While they drove away, blood slowly oozed out of Riley's mouth.

Zane rushed to the Hilton; while he was driving he got a text from Riley.

_I'm just fine. I'll meet you soon_. It said. Zane closed his phone and continued to drive. He knew that they'd try something like this. Now his boyfriend was in danger and he couldn't live with himself if Riley got hurt.

Emily was on her way to the party when Toby called.

"Hey, what's up Toby, I'm on my way there." she said.

"We're at the hospital again. Spencer was attacked." Toby said. Emily's eyes were wide.

"What! How?"

"She was stabbed in the shoulder. The doctors said that she's fine. But be careful when you come here. Avoid that party at all costs."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Emily said and did a U turn towards the hospital. While Emily was driving Mona text her. She pulled over so she could read it.

_At Thomas's house. Come quick, Zane needs you! _It said. Emily threw her phone down and went the way towards Thomas's house.

Not too far away, Zane received the same text from Thomas, but it went like this.

_Come to my house. Come quick, Emily needs you! _Zane sighed and went the way to Thomas's house.

At the hospital, Toby sat with Spencer. He handed her some water. She smiled and took the cup.

"Ugh, our lives are like a horror movie." she sighed. Toby rubbed her hand.

"Yeah, it is. Sad thing is, is that we'll didn't catch the killer. He's still out there." Toby said.

"I know. Hopefully we'll catch them soon. My arm is in some severe pain." she said. Toby then received a text.

_Zane's in trouble, going to his ex-boyfriend's house. _

"Oh boy." Toby said and rubbed his hand through his hair. Spencer was immediately alert.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Zane's in trouble. Emily's gonna go see what's wrong." Toby replied.

"Well we have to go." Spencer said and got up. Toby instantly pulled her down.

"No, we have to chill here. Besides it might not be anything bad anyway." Toby explained.

"But they're out there, all alone. What if those psychos come after them?" Spencer asked.

"They won't. You just have to have faith. If it makes you feel any better I'll go check on them okay?" Toby asked ad smiled.

"Yeah, that make me feel better. But hurry back though. I don't want them to end up coming here and you still be out there." Spencer chuckled. Toby gave her a quick kiss and left. Spencer sighed and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile, Zane was pulling into Thomas's driveway. His house seemed a lot bigger than before. It was like one of those houses in a scary movie. All alone in the middle of nowhere. (Can you say _Scream 1?_) Zane went to the door and knocked. Thomas opened it and smiled.

"Hey, you. Haven't seen you in a while. Come in." Thomas said in a sort of flirtatious manner. Zane smiled politely and entered the house. Once he was inside, he saw Mona and her boyfriend Noel sitting on the coach.

"Hey, um, is Emily here?" Zane asked. Everyone looked confused.

"Why would she be here? I didn't even know you were coming here." Thomas said. Zane sat down on the coach.

"I don't believe this; you sent me a text saying that she'd be here and that she was in trouble." Zane explained. Thomas went and grabbed his phone.

"No I didn't. See, look for yourself." he said giving Zane his phone. Zane looked at it and sighed. Just then the doorbell rang. Thomas went and got it.

"Is Zane here?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, he's in the living room." Thomas said and closed the door. Emily found Zane and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened at the party?"

"Spencer got hurt. So she's in the hospital." Emily said.

"Wow, what's going on?" Mona asked.

"A lot right now. Where's Riley?" Emily asked.

"He's at the Hilton visiting his parents." Zane replied. Emily felt strange.

"Okay, guys I'm gonna go hit the head. Be right back." Noel said.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Someone sent me a text saying that you were in trouble." Zane said.

"Well, Mona sent me a text saying that _you _were in trouble." Emily said and looked at Mona.

"Hey, I've been with these two all night, watching scary movies. I had no time to text. Well, besides texting Hannah. That was it, I swear." Mona said. Just then the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Emily said. Mona just screamed. When the lights turned back on, Thomas was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Thomas?" Mona asked as she held on to Emily's shoulder.

"I'm not sure." She said. "Thomas!"

"Maybe he went to check on the breaker." Zane said. He inched towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Thomas covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Mona screamed. As Zane saw his ex hit the ground, he saw a ghost face killer running towards the house.

"Back up move, move!" he yelled at the girls as he tried to close the door. Mona ran upstairs while Emily ran the opposite way. Zane was half way up the stairs when the killer burst through the door and ran upstairs with Zane. They grabbed his leg, but Zane kicked them back downstairs.

"Come on, Zane!" Mona said as they hid in Thomas's parent's room. Mona quickly locked the door. "The balcony!" she yelled.

"Hold up, that's the only way out?" he asked as he followed her to the window.

"Do you have any other options?" she asked. Zane walked outside and looked down.

"It's too high. Give me your cell and I'll call for help. But until then hid in the closet until I come back for you." Zane said and went back outside.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well let's just hope that the killer is dumber than it looks." Zane said and closed the door. Mona smiled and hid in the closet. Once Zane was outside he pretended that Mona was outside escaping.

"Run, Mona! Keep running and get help!" he shouted as the killer rounded the corner and saw him. Zane quickly got up and ran to the other side of the roof. He stared at the killer and began walking to the other side of the house. The killer went the opposite way. Zane pulled out the cell and dialed Toby's number. While doing that he ran across the roof trying to find a way back inside.

"Hello?" Toby answered.

"Hey, Toby. I'm at Thomas's house. The killer's here." Zane said.

"Alright, I'll call the police." Toby said.

"Thanks…" Zane was then close lined by the killer. He rolled towards the end of the roof.

Meanwhile Toby floored the truck. He saw something strange up ahead. He slowed the truck down and got out. Toby inched his way over to the strange thing. He kneeled down and touched it.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. He rolled the thing over and discovered that it was Riley! "Oh my god! Riley!" he said.

Back the house, Zane was still dangling from the roof. He grunted as he tried to pull himself back up. But the killer caught sight of this and ran towards him. The killer then swiped at Zane, causing him to land into some bushes. Zane looked back up at the killer who was looking back at him and ran for the front door.

Toby helped Riley into the truck. Riley grunted and held his stomach. Toby then dialed 911 and told them about what was happening.

"Hey, dude are you okay?" Toby asked.

"I'll live." Riley smirked. His stomach was bleeding and so was his head.

"I should get you to the hospital."

"No! Zane's in danger. I have to save him and Emily." Riley said. Toby gave him a worried look and continued driving.

Zane ran into the house looking upstairs, just making sure that the killer wasn't coming downstairs. He ran into the kitchen and found Emily coming up from the basement.

"Hey, come down here. There's a room where we can hide." she said as she guided him downstairs. "I tried calling the police, but the lines dead." Emily explained.

"Well, luckily I was able to call them using Mona's phone." Zane said and smiled proudly.

"I heard you yelling to her. Did she escape?" Emily asked as they reached the room.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Zane replied. Just then, a loud thud hit then door. It was Noel.

"Guys, let me in!" he yelled frantically. Emily was on her way over there but, stopped. Something wasn't right; he had blood on his hands.

"No, why do you have blood on you Noel?" she asked. Noel looked at his hands in shock.

"This is Thomas's blood! I tried to help him, but he's dead. Please let me in!" he begged. Emily shook her head.

"I'm sorry we can't do that." Emily said and walked back towards Zane.

"What the hell?" he asked. Just then the killer appeared behind him and slammed his head up against the door.

"Oh God!" Emily shouted as she backed up against the wall.

"Guys help me!" Noel shouted as he was drug away. The patio lights then went off.  
>Toby and Riley heard the police sirens and quickly pulled over so that they could pass them.<p>

"Good they're almost there." Toby exclaimed. Riley just moaned. "Are you sure, you don't want to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"Positive. I wanna be there to watch those bastards pay for trying to kill me twice." Riley said.

When the lights came back on, Noel was tied to a chair. Emily and Zane were shocked. They walked towards the door. Just then, Emily's phone rang.

"It's Noel's phone." she said. Zane held her hands.

"Just keep him on the line. I'll go get Mona, and I'll be right back." Zane said to his cousin and hugged her. He smiled one last time ad left.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Emily said.

"Ooh, look who's getting all gutsy. It'll be a shame when I have to rip them out of you!" the killer said.

"Just ask me your stupid horror movie questions and leave me alone." Emily said.

"Okay, since you love horror movies so much, let's just put you in one! Question 1: You are home alone and hear a loud noise. What do you do?" the killer asked.

"I grab a nearby bat and hide." Emily answered.

"Good job. Number 2: Your phone is ringing. When you answer, all you hear is heavy breathing. What do you do?"

"Check the caller id and hit *69 and threaten them." Emily said as she began to pace back and forth.

"Correct! Number 3: You feel like going for a midnight stroll. Which path do you choose?"

"Duh, a well-lit main street." Emily said.

"Those were just the easy ones. This is from Scream 4. Name the remake of the ground breaking horror moving in which the villain…"

"Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Dawn of the Dead, The Hills have Eyes, The Amityville Horror, Last House on the Left, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, My Bloody Valentine, When a Stranger Calls, Prom Night, Black Christmas, House of Wax, The Fog, uh Piranha. That's all I can remember from the movie. Is one of those right?" Emily asked. There was no answer.

"Hello?" Emily asked. Emily wondered if this was a trick. She slowly laid the phone down and went outside. She looked around and grabbed a hatchet.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked Noel.

"Mm-hmm." he mumbled.

"Let's get you out of here." Emily said. She snatched the tape off of his mouth.

"Ahh! Much better. What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Long story. But let's get you out of here." she said. She then heard a noise. She began to work faster. When Noel was free she helped him up. "Come on." she instructed and they both ran back into the house.

Zane was upstairs looking for Mona. He had already checked the closet. She wasn't there. He then began to check the other rooms.

"Zane!" Emily yelled. Zane heard her and ran downstairs. He saw here with a bruised Noel.

"Wow, what the hell happened to you?" Zane asked.

"You should already know, you were there." Noel said.

"Right, sorry. I can't find Mona anywhere." Zane said. This surprised Noel.

"What?"

"I left her upstairs and now I can't find her." Zane said.

"Let's check outside." Noel said. Emily went first and when she opened the door she was met with knife to the stomach.

"Guh!" she grunted. She slowly walked turned around, clutching her stomach. She was incomplete shock.

"Zane, run!" she said as she fell to the ground. Zane turned to run and ran into the kitchen where he was too met with a knife to the stomach. Zane held his stomach and watched as the killer revealed themselves.

"Oh, no.! It's you!"

**A/N: Now who do you think the killer or killers are? Poor Riley, he was hit by a car. Will Emily survive? Will Zane survive? Will Riley get to Zane in time? Is anyone safe? You'll find out soon. Just hit that review button. I'll post more soon. This is my version of a Scream 4 /Degrassi story.**


End file.
